Koi
by akaeve
Summary: A Gibbs and Tigger the cat story, maybe hopefully Gibbs finds love.


There was a knock at the door, Gibbs looked up from his book and took his glasses off and placed them on the table. Whoever it was, was either a stranger or very, very, polite. He rose and went to investigate. He opened the door to a medium height brunette who was holding a rather wet cat.

"This yours?" she questioned.

"Nope." Gibbs replied pursing his lips and shaking his head slightly.

"It was headed in your direction," the woman continued.

"And?" Gibbs now added wondering where this was going.

"It had one of my Koi in its' mouth." The woman replied.

"How you manage to catch her?" Gibbs now asked smiling, looking at Tigger.

"By this." the woman replied now holding a fishnet to Gibbs face. If cats could grin then Tigger did, as she looked at Gibbs, crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out as if so unimpressed.

"I know the owner, "Gibbs now added, "I'll call her."

"And who will pay for my Koi?" the woman continued now looking over Gibbs shoulder at the goldfish, "That yours?"

As Gibbs turned and looked and then looked back, "Nope, minding for a friend. But may I?" now taking Tigger from the woman's hands. He put the cat on the floor, who turned, looked at the woman and then walked away to the couch her tail held high, as she approached the settee, she looked back tail still high and twitching it slightly, as a V sign in humans, jumped up on the couch and began to wash.

"You're new round here?" Gibbs continued, wondering if he should invite the woman in.

"Yes, and I thought this was a respectable neighbourhood." The woman continued, still holding the fishing net.

"It is." Gibbs answered beginning to laugh at the picture unfolding.

"Not when it comes to murder and theft." The woman screamed.

"You know about these things, murder?" he asked.

"Well no,…..but that feline killed one of my Koi."

"Maybe she was hungry?"

"Look you said you knew the owner…so if you could give me her number or address I'll go round personally and make a claim." The woman again replied, now looking down at the cat who was now wrapping herself round Gibbs ankles.

"You hungry Tiggs?" he asked

"Meooweeoo" Tiggs replied.

"So, if you would care to come in Ms….I didn't catch your name," but seeing no wedding band, "I'll feed Tigger and then get you the number." Gibbs replied opening the door further.

"My name is Hope Charity, and before you say anything," Now looking at the smile on Gibbs face, "I have a sister called Faith and another called Patience, and my parents were Lay Preachers." As Hope also, began to smile.

"Wasn't, knew a woman of the name Faith….she was a lawyer. But come in Hope." Gibbs offered, opening the door even further.

Hope entered the room and looked about, she saw Gibbs in the kitchen opening a tin and spooning the food onto a saucer, before putting it down to Tigger, who sniffed and then tucked in, she watched as Gibbs returned.

"Now would _you_ like a coffee?" Jethro now offered.

"I didn't get your name?" the woman now replied, wondering if she had been just a tad hasty.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my friends call me Jethro, and I am a Federal Agent….and yes parents have a lot to answer for, so coffee and you can tell more about yourself."

Hope nodded, "White please, no sugar," but she was looking about, the goldfish, the girls' bike, the books, age group eight. She had to ask.

"Thank you," she said taking the coffee, and went to sit at the table, as Gibbs had indicated.

"Divorced….I mean you don't look too domesticated." As Hope looked around.

"Nope." Gibbs half smiled

"Married?" Hope now enquired.

"Nope." Gibbs again answered.

"So you are not married, or divorced, you have a goldfish and a girls bike, and childrens' books, so you have a daughter?" Hope continued.

"Nope." Gibbs sighed.

"No?" Hope continued to fish.

"I had a daughter, she died along with my wife," Gibbs looked Hope straight in the eyes, "The books and the bike _are _my daughter's, not _were_, I haven't given them away. I have a God-daughter by the name of Amira, she uses when the family stay in Washington, the goldfish is hers…..satisfied." Gibbs finished now looking at the woman for reaction.

"Oh, I am so so sorry…look thank you for the coffee, the Koi….is only a fish I will replace, tell the cat…sorry Tigger, I will not prosecute…..and I'd better go before I make more of a fool of myself." as Hope began to stand.

"No Hope, sit you haven't told me about yourself," as he watched Hope sit.

"Nothing much to tell….and you sound like a prosecutor, your voice," as she watched Gibbs begin to smile.

"Yes I do interrogate, but you seem jumpy…..so family. You have two sisters, parents still alive?"

He watched as Hope began to wring her hands and look at her feet, "Look I shouldn't tell you but yes I was married, but my husband, sorry ex….was a Merchant Banker…..yes was" seeing Gibbs eye twitch, "He borrowed some of the clients' money and forgot to return…he ran off with one of the secretaries…..so he is locked up now, I have nothing….but some savings and a good family, I moved to DC to forget and start again. I also work in department store serving customers, and should not have snapped at you like I did…..it is just I always wanted Koi, and they cost a bit and it was one of the few pleasures I have, they can be so calming," as Hope looked across at the goldfish, "Sorry I must go now, sorry to have bothered you, it won't happen again." Hope concluded as she rose to leave.

"Hope,….I'm not an ogre….I have a hobby too, if you call carpentry a hobby. I built a boat once…..in the basement, I gave it to my god daughter. Now I repair furniture, and make wooden toys for the childrens' hospice, and other childrens' groups. I could always help you with a cover for the pond….that way Tiggs here won't help herself to any more of your fish….How does that sound?" Gibbs concluded now standing facing the woman. Hope smiled and nodded, turned and walked to the door.

"Thank you Jethro." As he watched her walk down the path carrying the fishing net.

-oOo-

So this was how the following Saturday, saw Gibbs sawing and hammering, and a certain furry creature eyeing the proceeding with much thought, I mean how was it going to get a fish now. Hope was keeping Jethro supplied with coffee, and Tigger with cat treats, the two females were holding an uneasy peace. Gibbs had made a mesh frame, which they all hoped would deter animals from stealing the fish. Gibbs knocked the last nail into the frame and stood back to admire. Tigger, gingerly walked onto the metal mesh and looked down at the creatures swimming under her feet. The mesh closed enough to stop any paws going through, but large enough for the fish to breath. He had made the frame, in such a way that Hope could single-handed, remove and clean.

"Thank you Jethro," Hope now said looking at the craftsmanship, "How can I replay you?"

"What if I offer dinner? I can, when need be, dress and look smart, and I have found this Thai restaurant which I believe is good. You can replay me by being my guest. Does that sound good?" Gibbs asked.

"That would be lovely. When?" Hope now asked.

"No time like the present, tonight….about 7ish…but I'll get Tiggs here home first." now looking at Hope.

"Thank you, yes that would be great." She answered wondering if this was the start of something new.


End file.
